When I Get You Alone
When I Get You Alone is the eighteenth episode in Glee: Something New. ''It is airing on May 22, 2012, written and produced by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed by Arkswipe. It's time for the New Directions to get sexy. Plot '''Glee: Something New, Re-Edited; Episode 18, ‘When I Get You Alone’' What you missed last week, if you missed it, you know: Jonas and Audrey’s baby’s due date is nearing, and they asked the class to sing songs with names in the titles. Dustin is taking singing lessons from Emily and Jade is jealous—but got over it of a girl named Celia who is diagnosed with leukemia. Audrey got kicked off of the Cheerios because Sue found out she was pregnant. And that’s what you missed on Glee: Something New! ---- SEXY was scrawled on the board when the kids walked into the choir room. “Everyone, take a seat!” Mr. Schue announced as he walked into the room. “Yes, this week’s assignment is sexy. We need sex appeal.” “I am going to ace this,” Nicole murmured. “What makes you so sure?” Robin asked as she sat in her mahogany chair. Nicole raised her hand. “Yes, Nicole?” Mr. Schue asked. “I’ve been working on a song that I think fits this very well,” she replied. “Well, great!” Nicole walked front and center. Nicole: I know I may be young, But I've got feelings, too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me Like I'm a little girl, Well, did you ever think it'd be okay For me to step into this world Always saying Little girl, don't step into the club Well, I'm just trying to find out why ‘Cause dancing’s what I love yeah (Now, watch me) Get it, get it, ooh Get it, get it, (Do you like it?) Whoooa Get it, get it, oh Panting (It just feels good) I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it; I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny hide it; I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age (Let's go) (Like that) (You like it, yeah) (Now watch me) Get it get it, ooh Get it get it, (Do you like it?) Whoooa Get it get it, oh Panting (It just feels good) I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, and age I'm a slave for you. (Take that now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you (It just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh Panting Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh Panting I'm a slave for you (Here we go now, here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it (Do you like it when I move) I'm a slave for you (Here we go) I won't deny, (Yeah, yeah) I'm not trying ---- *Hallways* “Griffin, like I said: it’s. No. Big. Deal.” Nicole, irritated, said as she maneuvered down the hallway. Griffin was trying to keep up with his girlfriend, but a couple of feet of people were blocking his way. “Hey, move it!” He growled at a couple of nerds. The cluster of geeks moved out of their way to let Griffin by. “It matters to me!” Griffin argued once he caught up with Nicole. “Why? Why on Earth would dancing in Glee Club ''annoy Griffin Ross? For all I know, he’s the biggest player ''I know,” Nicole sneered, emphasizing the words. “Look,” Griffin replied, grabbing a hold of Nicole’s wrist, “I know you think that I’m a player and everything, but that’s a different side of me. And frankly, the other side of me—the good one—doesn’t think it’s appropriate for you to be shaking your lady parts in front of the other Glee guys.” Nicole turned around with rage. “So are you calling me a slut?” “What? Were you even listening? I never ever called you a slut!” Griffin explained, but Nicole already stormed off. ---- Jade: I was feeling done in Couldn’t win I’d only ever kissed before (Emily: You mean she?) (Nicole: Uh huh) I thought there’s no use getting Into heavy sweating It only leads to trouble and Bad fretting Now all I want to know Is how to go I’ve tasted blood and I want more (Emily and Nicole: More, more, more) I’ll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance I’ve got an itch to scratch, I need assistance Touch-a touch a touch a touch me, I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Creature of the night Then if anything shows While you pose I’ll oil you up and drop you down (Emily and Nicole: Down, down, down) And that’s just one small fraction Of the main attraction (Emily: Oh) I want a friendly man (Emily: Oh) And I need action Touch-a touch a touch a touch me, (Emily and Nicole: Ha, ha, ha) I wanna be dirty Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Creature of the night Nicole: Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, Emily: I wanna be dirty Nicole: Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, Emily and Nicole: Creature of the night Emily: Ha, ha Jade: Oh! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me Oh, I wanna be dirty (Emily and Nicole: Ha, ha, ha, ha) Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Creature of the night Kaylie: Creature of the night Robin: Creature of the night Jasmine: Creature of the night Audrey: Creature of the night Emily: Creature of the night Nicole: Creature of the night Robin: Creature of the night Jade: Creature of the night! Oh! ---- “Jade! We’re in the middle of a conversation!” Caylex growled. “No, you’re yelling at me while I’m trying not to starve to death!” Jade retorted as she grabbed a maroon tray and got into the lunch line. Caylex tried to get in the line, but the people pushed him back. “Hey,” he gruffly said to them, but they still wouldn’t move. Caylex was forced to talk to Jade from outside the lunch line. “I am not yelling at you. Yelling is what Audrey does. I am not ''yelling!” Caylex screeched. Jade kept walking through the line, grabbing the food she wanted. “Jade,” Caylex said. Jade didn’t look up. “''Jade.” “Will you just chill. It’s just ''food,” Jade hissed. “It’s not about the food. I need to talk about…” Caylex trailed off. “What?” Jade asked, getting out of the lunch line. “Your song selection.” “What, ''Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me?” Jade asked, suspiciously. “What about it?” “I think the way you acted when you sang it was inappropriate.” Caylex decided it was just better to be truthful. “Seriously? Nicole said that Griffin grilled her about this, but now you?” Jade replied irritated. “How’d you know that?” Caylex asked. “Nicole. How else?” Jade asked. “I just didn’t know that you were friends with her,” Caylex retorted. “I’m not.” “Anyways, I just think that you should try to sing songs that don’t give me a…” Caylex’s voice faded. “A what?” Jade asked. “Oh…” she replied, once she realized what Caylex meant. Jade blushed. ---- *Room* “I call this boy-vention officially in session,” Nicole said, locking the door in the choir room behind her. All of the Glee girls were in the choir room. “Um, what exactly is ''a boy-vention?” Robin asked. “A place where we can give advice, complain, et cetera about boys,” Nicole replied as she took a seat on a plastic chair. “So who wants to go first?” “Well, yesterday at lunch, Caylex was up my butt about singing ''Touch a Touch Me,” Jade stated. “Caylex too?” Nicole asked. Jade nodded. “I just don’t get what the big deal is. Sure, they’re more scandalous songs, but I would never cheat on Cay,” Jade announced. “Neither would I with Griffin,” Nicole added. “Well, it’s obvious that we’d all be faithful to our loved ones.” “I think this calls for a performance in the court yard,” Robin chimed. “Uh, hold up. What kind of performance?” Jasmine asked. “A sexy one, duh,” Robin replied. “You big flirt,” Jade mumbled. “Do I have to partake in this?” Audrey asked. ---- *the Bleachers* “S’ up?” Griffin walked behind the bleachers to meet the Glee guys. “Nothing. Just in the middle of a girl-vention,” Kenny replied. “The hell is that?” Griffin asked. “Where we discuss our problems with girls,” Caylex replied. “Oh great. I need to discuss Nicole and her inappropriate behavior,” Griffin said. “Yeah, I heard that Nicole was doing the same thing,” Caylex stated. “Wait, what exactly is the thing we’re talking about?” Jonas asked. “Well, you see Blind Boy—,” Griffin started. “''Watch it,” Jonas mumbled. “—Nicole and Jade’s sexy performance was very inappropriate. They’re our girlfriends, but when they performed, it was like, just overdoing it,” Griffin finished. “Ah, so you’re afraid another dude will come in and swoop them off their feet like Prince Charming, because hell knows you two aren’t even close to fairytales?” Jonas asked. Caylex and Griffin exchanged glances and nodded. “Exactly,” Caylex announced. ---- '*Yard*''' It was a beautiful, sunny day, like any other stereotypical day. The girls were dressed in skin-tight leather pants, vintage worn out gray tank tops, a mix of a black jacket, a green army jacket, or a brown leather jacket, and a mix of two different types of heels. “Ready?” Nicole asked Jade. Jade nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be. But what happens after the performance, will Griffin and Caylex forgive us?” Nicole shrugged. “No idea, but if he loves you, he’ll forgive you.” Nicole turned around and shouted, “Girls ready?” “Ready!” They shouted back. “It’s time to rock,” Nicole told Jade. Nicole: We've been here too long Tryin' to get along Pretendin' that you're oh so shy I'm a natural ma'am Doin' all I can My temperature is runnin' high Kaylie: Cry at night No one in sight And we got so much to share Kaylie and Jade: Talking's fine If you got the time But I ain't got the time to spare Yeah Kaylie and New Direction girls: Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, Where? Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, Where? There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Nicole: Every girl an' boy Needs a little joy All you do is sit an' stare Beggin' on my knees Baby, won't you please Run your fingers through my hair Kaylie: My, my, my Whiskey and rye Don't it make you feel so fine Right or wrong Don't it turn you on Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah Nicole: and New Directions girls: Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Kaylie and New Directions girls: Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh Yeah, oh yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Want to (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Come on, yeah you know you wanna do it (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Touch me there, yeah My, my (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah Touch me there (Yeah), you know where (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah You know where Yeah, yeah (Oh yeah) The crowd went nuts, particularly the non-Glee boys. One of the jocks took off his letterman jacket and whipped it around in the air. Nicole caught the eye of Griffin. He had a seriously mad face on, and turned away with Caylex, Luke, and Leo. Jade looked uneasily at Nicole. ---- *Hallways* “How?” Caylex asked, only able to form fragments. “What would possess them to do that? I-it’s like cheating!” Griffin howled. “I’m sure they had a reason,” Leo said. “I know Jasmine wouldn’t do something like this on her own.” “Are—,” Caylex got cut off. “Did you just say that Nicole—and Jade—are bad influences?” Griffin asked, bewildered. “N-no, I didn’t mean it to come out that way,” Leo replied quickly, recovering. “This calls for one thing,” Griffin said. “Give them a taste of their own medicine.” ---- *Hallways* “If the girls play dirty, hell we can play dirtier,” Griffin smirked. He nodded towards Kenny, who turned on the music. Girls and dudes looked around in confusion. The boys were wearing a V neck t shirt that was black-and-gray striped on one side, and purple-and-black striped on the other. They sported brown leather fingerless gloves, stark white ties that contrasted to their black leather pants, black jacket, and black skater shoes. Some boys had white skater shoes to match their white ties. The music started. Griffin: Baby girl, Where you at? Got no strings, Got men attached Can't stop that feeling for long, no Luke: You making dogs wanna beg, Breaking them off your fancy legs, But they make you feel right at home, Now Caylex: See, All these illusions just take us too long And I want it bad Because you walk pretty Because you talk pretty 'Cause you make me sick And I'm not leaving, Till you're leaving Jonas: Oh, I swear, there's something when she's pumping Asking for a raise Well, does she want me to carry her home, now? So, does she want me to buy her things? Kenny: On my house, On my job On my loot, shoes, my shirt My crew, my mind, My father's last name New Directions guys: When I get you alone, When I get you, you'll know, baby When I get you alone Leo: Come on Oh yeah-yeah Baby girl, you da shhh That makes you my equivalent Leo and Griffin:'' Well, you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight Alright '''Griffin: All my dogs talking fast- Ain’t you got some photographs? 'Cause you shook that room like a star, now Yes you did Yes you did Caylex: All these intrusions just take us too long, And I want you so bad Because you walk steady Because you talk steady 'Cause you make me sick And I'm not leaving, till you're leaving So, I pray to something she ain't bluffin Rubbing up on me. Griffin: Well, does she want me to make a vow? Check it Well, does she want me to make it now? Luke: On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my voice My crew, my mind, my father's last name? New Directions guys: When I get you alone When I get you you'll know baby When I get you alone When I get you alone Whoa Ooh When I get you alone ---- *Choir Room* Nicole tensed up when Griffin and the New Direction boys walked into the room. Jonas went quickly over towards Audrey. Caylex walked stiffly towards Jade. Griffin just looked at Nicole, nervously, then, looked at Caylex. Caylex didn’t meet his friend’s eyes. “I regret it, Jade,” Caylex spoke softly. “What?” Jade asked, clearly confused. “I regret yelling at you and making a big mess out of us. I’m sorry. I regret doing the number with the guys. I don’t feel—I-I feel like I’ve cheated o-or something!” Caylex explained. Jade looked at her boyfriend with surprise. “I-It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it,” she replied soothingly. Jade put a hand on Caylex’s arm. “I’m sorry about the fight. I’m sorry about preforming Touch a Touch Me. I’m sorry about Do You Wanna Touch Me, as well.” “I forgive you.” Caylex pulled Jade in for an apology kiss. “I hate it when we fight.” “So do I,” Jade replied and pecked Caylex on the lips once more. Nicole looked expectantly at Griffin. He sighed. “Yeah, basically what Caylex said pretty much sums it up,” he announced. Nicole just looked at him, not knowing what to say. “I forgive you, Griffin. But I don’t regret singing Britney or Gary Glitter.” Griffin opened his mouth to speak, but Nicole kept on talking. “It’s my nature. I do scandalous things. That’s my personality. But I will never ever cheat on you with some other guy, because, Griffin, frankly, you are my guy.” Griffin nodded, swallowed hard, and smiled—a real smile, not a fake one—and sat next to his girlfriend, happy. Happy. “Alright, guys. I have to say, Sexy Week went off without a hitch!” Mr. Schue announced as he just walked into the choir room. Everyone looked at each other. Apparently, Mr. Schue never heard of the couple problems. Oh well. Mr. Schuester handed out sheet music to everyone. “But, next week, we’re doing soul, so sexy is out. Come to think about it, it could cause problems…But, here’s one last piece of music I want you all to perform.” ---- Jade: I made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through Jade and Caylex: I didn't know how lost I was Until I found you Jasmine and Leo: I was beat incomplete I'd been had, I was sad and blue Luke and Robin: But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new New Directions: Like a virgin Touched for the very first time, Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Nicole: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast Nicole and Griffin: Been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last Robin: You're so fine and you're mine Make me strong, yeah you make me bold Robin and Luke: Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out What was scared and cold New Directions (Nicole): Like a virgin (hey) Touched for the very first time (Hey-e yeah) Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Ooh (Whoa) Ooh, (Whoa whoa) Ooh (Whoa) ooh, ( yah yeah yeah) ooh (Whoa) ooh, (Whoa whoa) Audrey: You're so fine And you're mine Audrey and Jonas: I'll be yours 'till the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide New Directions (Kaylie): Like a virgin, Hey (You make me feel like a virgin) Touched for the very first time (Oh baby) Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Like a virgin Jade and Caylex: Ooh, ooh Like a virgin (Robin: Yeah) Leo and Jasmine: Feels so good inside Dustin: When you hold me Emily: When you hold me Caylex: When your heart beats Audrey: When your heart beats Kenny: When you love me Robin: When you love me baby (Griffin and Nicole: Oh, oh, oh whoa) New Directions:'' Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh (Nicole: yeah) '''Emily and Jonas: Oh, oh yeah Kaylie: Oh New Directions: Like a virgin THE END Summary Will decides it's time for the New Directions to get sexy. But, will this new theme tear some relationships apart? Songs *'I'm a Slave 4 U' by Britney Spears sung by Nicole *'Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me' from Rocky Horror Picture Show sung by Jade and the New Directions girls *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' preformed by Gary Glitter sung by Kaylie and Nicole with the New Directions *[[When I Get You Alone (Song)|'When I Get You Alone']] by Robin Thicke ''sung by ''New Directions guys *'Like a Virgin' by Madonna sung by New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes